Secret Love
by Felixlover
Summary: A past I can't remember. And a boy who does. Someone who is furious with me escaping. And someway I have to fix all of this. But with HIM falling for me, can I. Or will the truth finally have to come out. I can't keep this love a secret, but if I dont, it may cost me every thing I love. Felix/OC rated T cause it's my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing please Id appreciate help if u could give a little. Well if I'm doing this right then here is the story. R&R

Boys. They never expect you to-be able to take care of your self. I'm sixteen, and I found a job in thee bail bonds business. I'm a father up person. The one they would send out on the field. The reason, I grew up on the streets. I know how to take care of myself. Todays mission, well I really didn't know. But I usually wear what my task is, and today it's four-inch boots that go up to just below my knee, black ripped skinny jeans, a dark red tank top and a black leather jacket. I have my gun hooked to my side,hidden from everyone else and a dagger in each boot.

I walk into the bar, and immediately see the guy I'm looking for. I'm surprised they let me do this one. He was around my age, either sixteen or seventeen. He had dark ash blond hair, that fell over his gorgeous eyes, there was a sarcastic, troublemaker edge to his grin and had a scar running down one side of his face. He's the type of person they don't usually let me go near, for fear I'll get hurt. But I have a secret, and it's a big one.

I got closer without making myself look suspicious, which wasn't that hard, seeing how he was throwing darts. It gave me enough reason to-be interested about him. I watched in amazement. He was throwing the darts with so much accuracy,that it scared me to have to go up against him. But I needed a reason to get closer. I watched the next dart fly out of his hand, and using my little secret I pushed the dart off-Centre. He smirked and straitened, then turned to look right at me. "Please" I scoffed,"is that really the best you can do?" he had three darts left. I grabbed them all in my left hand and then chucked them at the target. All three hit the center with a thud. I looked back up at him, smirking. "I'm still more good than you." he argued. I laughed,"Oh really is that why I was able to hit my target dead center and still be able to handcuff you." he looked down at his hands in shock. "So it is you. Well that just changes every thing." he twists me around, somehow managing to trap me in his arms. The gesture was terrifying, but familiar. He leaned down to kiss me and once he did, every thing went black.


	2. Remembering

Disclaimer for entire story:nothing except the plot and Elsa belong to me. If it did Felix would be mine.

I woke up as soon as they threw me to the ground. I looked up,"Robbie Kay?" I asked in my confusion. A name with his face flashed through my mind. "No, Peter, Peter Pan. That's your name. But how is that possible? I've never met you before, how would I know what your name is?" he looked at me in disbelief. "You really don't remember who I am Elsa?" WTH. I haven't used that name in,in, ummm... I can't remember. But for some reason I knew that was my name. I don't know how, but I knew these people,and from some of the looks I was getting, I figured that most of them didn't like me. But Pan, no calling him that sounded wrong, but Peter didn't look angry. The look in his eyes was more of an intense longing, or relief. I got up,"Look, I'm sorry,I don't know who you guys are, but you have the wrong person. I need to get back to work, they'll be wondering where I am. You guys should get some help. You're kind of Crazy.I'm not your Elsa my name is..." I stopped. The name Elizabeth Jones flashed through my mind. This isn't possible, or real. I'm probably just dreaming. The boy from earlier, Felix, must have seen the confusion in my eyes, because he came over and leaned down then whispered in my ear."Here this might help" then the idiot kissed me. On a normal day, I would have punched the guy in the face, but for the second time today, I blacked out.

~flashback~

"Come on Elsa, I wont bite." Felix said as I scooted away from him. He ha been trailing kisses down the back of my neck, and really I didn't mind but Peter had shot us a look, and I knew he was getting pissed. I knew Felix noticed, he just didn't care. "Felix, save it for later." I hissed at him. He smirked, "Oh, really, and what exactly are we going to be doing later?" I glared at him, the glanced at Peter pointedly. He raised his eyebrow. I sniggered,"Your eyebrow is trying to escape." he immediately tried to look at his eyebrow and I cracked up. He looked down slowly and gave me a devilish grin. "Ah, shit" I muttered under my breath. I was so going to regret laughing at him. "So, sense we are all sitting her, bored out of our minds, let's play a little game." I whimpered, already knowing what he was gonna do. I started backing up,"Felix I'm sorry." I tried, its worth a shot isn't it. He just grinned. "The game is called tickle Elsa until she laughs to death." I backed up faster, right into Peter. He grabbed my arms and Felix stalked closer. He then started tickling me. I shrieked, and tried to stop laughing. I'm sorry,I'm sor-" ~end of flashback~

I shoot up with my head pounding. Every memory was coming back to me. I looked around, is this? It is, My old room. I got up and ran to the door, flinging it open. Everyone looked up in surprise. I looked around, where was he. There, he was the only one who hadn't looked up. "Felix!" I cried. He looked up sharply. I started running towards him and he stood up. Tears were streaming down my face, and I saw one roll down his cheek and fall to the floor. I reached him and then threw my arms around him, full out sobbing now. He wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my head. I heard a few mutters and awes. All this time and the answer had been right in front of me. I heard a throat clear behind me, and I turned towards the boy who knows every thing. I pulled way from Felix's grasp and ran towards him. I practically slammed into him, hugging him. By then all the boys knew i was back, and hugs were given all around. I was so absorbed in my happiness,I didn't see the dark look Peter was giving Felix or the worried look on Felix's face.

AN: AHHHHHHH! I did it. Sorry for the wait school has been a pain. For later reference Elsa has been to Neverland before. This is (so far) before the curse. Review please.


	3. Pain

Pain

AN:ok usually this would be on the bottom but I have to warn u in advance, this is kind of a filler chapter almost. It's going to kind of rushed and confusing but I need to get this part over. I'm not going to follow the show. I hate how they killed off Felix and Peter. And why the heck did they kill rumple. I swear I cried my head off. Ive already started writing chapter four but i need I continue the story with Henry coming in as a baby or should I just go to the part where Emma comes to story brook.?Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. Here's the chapter. Enjoy, sorry for the confusion and review please. The reviews I've gotten so far have been awesome and have defiantly boosted my confidence. If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me.

I woke up the next morning feeling very happy, but when I walked out of my room I knew something was wrong. I slid up next to Devin,"Hey what happened?" he looked at me with a worried expression."Peter and Felix got into a fight, but I'm not sure how much I'm really aloud to tell you." my eyebrows furrowed. "Why, is something wrong?" he just looked at me and walked away. That's when I saw Peter and Felix arguing. Felix looked like he was about to punch something. They kept talking not noticing the green mist that had started to come towards us all. "FELIX, PETER, LOOK OUT." I ran towards them reaching Felix just as the mist rolled over camp. Felix just had enough time to press something in my hand before everything disappeared.

I woke up in an apartment I've never seen before. Where was I? The last thing I remember was Felix giving me something. I looked down and saw I was holding a necklace. I tried to remember why he gave it to me, but all my memories were all jumbled up, and some didn't even make sense. I put the necklace on and all the memories that I didn't know left my head, all the real ones rushing back. Felix was a genius. I opened the door and saw people everywhere. I walked out and saw the mayor run into a small woman. There were people walking around, and talking to each other. I walked around for a little while until I saw an inn named granny's. Nobody seemed to notice me, and if they did see me the nodded and said hello. A few kids walked up to me and asked If I'd done my homework, I had just nodded. A few hours later I went back to the small apartment I woke up in. I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten p.m. What the hell, time went by fast. That night I dreamed about Neverland. The boys all looked a little scared. Looking around my eyes landed on Felix and Peter. Felix's eyes were bloodshot and Peter looked furious. Had Felix bees crying? They started yelling at each other but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I woke up with a start, and opened the curtains on my window. . Hell. I ran out of my room and out of the lobby. Every thing was exactly the same as yesterday. My mind was reeling. Why was everything like this. I went back to my bed and minutes later I fell back asleep. Moments after I launched into another dream. This time Felix was being punished. Over and over and over a hand would draw back and come down again, lashing Felix in the back with a whip. At each strike he and all of the other boys would flinch, but he didn't cry out. At the thirty seventh lash he started yelling in pain. The younger boys started to whimper and the older ones cringed. Peter looked on with a smug smirk. But he too,flinched whenever the whip hit Felix's back. With each lash, blood squirted out of the new wound, the other ones still oozing blood. Once Devin tried to interfere and the person who was whipping Felix lashed him across the face and Devin passed out. At the sixty third lash Felix passed out his back in shreds. "This is what happens if anyone crosses me." he shouted to the boys, then he seemed to look right at me, and I woke up with a gasp.

I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. Then someone knocked on the door. I walked over and a small girl headed me a letter then ran off. I looked at the letter and walked to the couch opening it.

Dear Miss Elly,

It has come to our attention that you haven't attended school in the last few days. I will remind you that the nuns here are paying for your education, so we ask that you do not take advantage of us. Come to school today and we can over look your offences. Otherwise we will call you in for truancy. Thank you.

Mother Superior

School? I hadn't even thought of it, I guess it makes sense. I am... Shit. I can't remember how old I am. Sixteen seventeen? That's not good. Oh well. I grabbed the back pack that was on my chair and looked in it. School books. I ran to the school and looked at a located card that I had found. I had calculus first. Well that's just dandy, it would be fun, except I had no idea what the hell to do. The rest of the day passed on by. I made a few friends and had learned stuff I really didn't need to. When the bell rang for the end of school I was probably the last one out. I was walking, not really paying attention when I stumble across a house that I hadn't seen before. Ok, house is to small of a word. It was like a freakin mansion. I looked around and realised that I was lost. That's when I saw a man on the front porch. "Um, excuse me. Could you show me the way back to town." he looked at me. "You lost." I laughed, this guy had no idea."Well this isn't exactly Neverland." he looked at me sharply. "What did you say?" I looked at the guy weirdly. "Um that this wasn't exactly Neverland." he looked shocked. " You remember?" I nodded. "Follow me." he walked into his house, and me being me, I followed.

He sat down on a plush couch, motioning for me to do the same across from him. "Ok, well where to start. My name is Jefferson. Tell me have you noticed anything strange about this town?" I nodded,"Hell ya. It's like the time is frozen here. The days keep restarting and everyone does the same thing every day." he nodded in approval." thats because we're all curse. If your here, then for some reason you upset the queen." "Regina?" "Yes, you know her?" I nodded darkly,"She was the one who took me from Neverland in the first place. The one who took all of my memories the first time. Your saying she did this?" "Yes, she cursed every one in this town, by making them forget who they really are. Mary Margret is snow white, Archie is Jimminy Cricket, and me I'm the mad hatter." "Really, cool. Hey is, ah, Captain Hook here?" he just shook his head. "No. Any way so she took everyone's happiness and gave them lies to live. Everyone has there own little curse, and Madam Mayor and I were the only ones who were supposed to remember. So why didn't you?" I brought out the necklace that I kept tucked under my shirt and showed it to him."My true love gave this to me back in Neverland. When I put it on I remembered everything. I don't know what my curse was supposed to be, but I got out of it. So what about you. Why do you remember?" his face darkened. "I have a daughter named Grace, you know her as Paige. My curse is to remember that I failed her. That I left her and she doesn't know that I'm right here. She doesn't know who I am and it's killing me." I went over to him and sat down next to him."You must be really lonely up here. I mean this house is huge, and only you live here. Why don't you just tell Grace?" he laughed darkly"If you hadn't already remembered and I told you all of this, wouldn't you think I was crazy." oh,right."Hey where do you live?" he asked."In an apartment on hillcreast." he looked startled. "You live right next to the queen. Do you want to move here? You'd be a lot safer." I thought about it. It was true. "Sure, that would be fun." and that was the start of me being Elly Hatter. (AN: sorry, couldn't come up with a better last name.) A few days later we asked rumplestilskin to find a way to have me legally adopted then two weeks after that I was. I didn't know what I was going to do until the saviour came but until then, I refused to play the queens game.


End file.
